First Step to Forgivness
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Daisy Gretchen and Dib's daughter has discovered something she did not expect to find. This discovery makes her dad very angry. An old enemy returns but with a surprising request. What will happen to our big headed family now. Also Gretchen is pregnant with her second child during all of this.


Setting 1 Dib's house

Dib walked into his home after a long day at work.

-Gretchen- Welcome home Dib how did it go?

-Dib- Brutal Gretchen there were two poltergeists in that house. But don't worry I dealt with them and the family was very grateful. How was your day?

-Gretchen- It was ok I kept myself busy watching TV all day, but I miss my job at the EPA and helping you out with your job's research.

-Dib- Don't worry you will be back out there soon but for now this baby is what is important. I can't wait to find out with it is a boy or a girl. I just hope…

-Gretchen- Dib stop it I know you are going to be a great father and… Ahh!

-Dib- Gretchen what's wrong?

-Gretchen- The baby it's come my water broke. DIB GET ME TO A HOSBITAL NOW!

-Dib- But, the doctor said we still had another week ah! (She grabbed his hand.)

-Gretchen- WELL THE BABY OBVIOUSLY HAD OTHER PLANS NOW MOVE!

-Dib- Ok come on. (He grabbed his keys and the bag and they left for the hospital.)

Setting 2 The Hospital

Dib and Gretchen arrived in a rush.

-Nurse1- Oh my Mr. and Mrs. Membrane you weren't supposed to be here until next week what happened?

-Dib- Never mind that Gretchen needs the doctor NOW!

-Doctor- Calm down we will get you two threw this come on Gretchen right this way.

-Gretchen- Dib don't you dare leave me.

-Dib- Don't worry I am not going anywhere.

Hours later

-Professor Membrane- Oh I am so nervous I hope Gretchen is ok.

-Diana- My poor little girl why did she have to have her child early. Luke tell me she is going to be alright.

-Luke- Everything will be fine I…

-Kim- Calm down mom everything will be alright.

-Gaz- Would you both shut up I am trying to concentrate. (The Game Slave just said GAME OVER)

-Amethyst- Gaz I have never seen you lose a game you must be really nervous.

-Gaz- Shut up Amethyst I just don't want anything to happened to my sister in law and new niece or nephew and if you tell Dib I said that I will throw you into hell and feast on your flesh and….

-Nurse 1- Um excuse me…

-Paige- What happened is she alright?

-Nurse 1- Gretchen Dib and the baby girl are all ok. Although Gretchen did hold on to Dib's hand very tightly.

-Zim- Hahah serves the Dib stink right.

-Nurse 1- Not sure what that is supposed to mean, but you may go in and see them.

-Will- Wow Dib the doctor was not kidding your hand looks really red.

-Dib- Well Gretchen does have a tight grip. And it does not matter I am just glad she and our new little girl are ok.

-Kim- Oh Gretchen she is adorable what are you going to call her?

-Dib- Well we still have not decided on a name I was thinking Nora or Vivian after her grandmother….

-Amethyst- No Dib you should save that name for her middle name but her first name needs to be something special that is all her own.

-Rachel- Amethyst is right Dib you have to think hard.

-Zim- If you can.

-Gretchen- (She stopped Dib from the rebound on Zim.) I was thinking about naming her Daisy Vivian Membrane it seems to soot her just fine.

-Dib- I agree after all she is as beautiful as a daisy.

-Jason- Dib that is very corny but true.

-Dib- Alright Daisy welcome to the world.

-Daisy- Daddy Mommy oh no aliens get out I will destroy you!

-Zim- Oh great just what we don't need another Dib stink.

-Zam- Hahah good one dad. Ok Malachi it is a girl now hand over my money.

-Julie- Zam what are you doing?

-Zam- I bet Malachi that Gretchen would have a girl and he bet she would have a boy. I win so he owes me money. See wallow in your defeat. (He showed the phone Daisy.)

\- Malachi- Wow she is cute.

-Dib- What did you just say?

\- Malachi- Ah nothing you win Zam I will send your prize very soon gotta go late for my ahh lessons. Bye! (He hung up.)

-Gretchen- Dib stop being such a dad I am sure everything will be fine for Daisy she is our child after all.

-Dib- I guess so which means she can succeed in anything.

Setting 3 6 Years later on Vort

Daisy was now 6 years old and she was counting while covering her eyes.

-Daisy- 10 ready or not here I come. (She ran off looking for her friends when she saw something and she pounced.) A-ha I got you Zelda.

-Zelda- Oh man how did you know I was there?

-Daisy- Simple your camouflaging wings don't cover your shoes.

-Zelda- Oh darn it how dare fashion betray me WHY!

-Daisy- Calm down don't worry you can now help me find everybody else.

-Zelda- I guess so.

-Zam- (He and Malachi were hiding under a table that had a table cloth over it.) This is a brilliant hiding place Malachi there is no way that feeble minded human will never find us under here. Hey where are you going?

\- Malachi- Well I was just thinking how about we let Daisy win after all she is so pretty and…

-Zam- Huh I knew it I knew you have been making googoo eyes at her. She is the enemy Malachi girls may be our friends but they have koodies so we must not fall for their tricks.

\- Malachi- Oh come on Zam where did you get a silly idea like that?

-Zam- Mom told me.

\- Malachi- I think your mother has other reasons for that. Besides I know you have feelings for Zelda.

-Zam- YOU LIE she is just my friend I am Zam I need no one and…

-Daisy- (She tagged the two of them.) Got you two you're out.

-Zam- No tearchery lies Zam why. ZAM LOOSE IMPOSSIBLE! This is your fault Malachi and you shall pay.

-Daisy- Actually Zam we heard you say you lie. So you gave away your hiding place by yourself.

-Zam- Man this stink I would have never said that if he… (Malachi covered Zam's mouth.) So Daisy I guess now we have to help you find the twins right?

-Daisy- You're right come on let's hurry before they win again.

-Gir- Hi twins you found me.

-Zam- No Gir why. (They ran off to the sound of Gir.)

-Aurora- Hahah looks like the twins win yet again.

-Athena - Yep sometimes you guys just make this way too easy.

-Zam- No fair you guys always find Gir. We need to pick a better mobile base like….

-Gir- Uw let's play keep away YAH! (He grabbed Vickcy and ran off.)

-Athena - No Gir bring back my bonded animal.

-Gir- Wee this is so much fun! (He ran into a wall.)

-Zam- Gir you stupid robot you can't take things that aren't your's you… (He turned towards the side and realized that the wall looked like the rest of the wall area but there was secret passage hidden to the right. In other words, if you go straight at the wall you can see an opening to the side.) This is so cool an optical illusion.

-Daisy- No Zam don't go down that hall way.

-Zam- What you knew about this place.

-Daisy- Well I found it and I am sure your father has his reasons for making it and…

-Zam- Oh come on Daisy I disobey my dad all the time and…

-Aurora- That is not something you should do Zam.

-Athena - Yah you have to listen to your parents not run way like Amethyst and I did

-Amethyst- Now hold on Athena you can't compare running away to disobeying and I did not teach Zam that he learned it on his own and… Zam where did you go?

-Zam- I fond a door. (He opened it and found a cell.)

-Amethyst- Huh no it can't be.

-Victoria- Hello Amethyst well I guess the secret is out huh Daisy.

-Amethyst- Daisy you knew about this?

-Daisy- Well I…

-Amethyst- Dad Will Dib get in here at once!

-Zim- Amethyst what is the matter I have important things to….

-Dib- Huh Victoria how are you alive what is going on here. I froze you to death.

-Victoria- Foolish Dib you can only kill an arachnid by cutting off their head completely.

-Will- But the planet blew up.

-Victoria- The ice protect me and…

-Gretchen- Dib what is going on I… Huh Victoria how stay away from my daughter.

-Victoria- Believe me Gretchen I don't want to hurt Daisy or your future kid. (she said noticing that Gretchen was pregnant.)

-Daisy- Yah don't worry Mom Dad I can explain.

-Dib- Daisy Vivian Membrane you knew she was here, and you did not tell us. How could you we told you what she was like didn't you listen?

-Daisy- I did but she has changed. Hoo-Lan he…

-Dib- Hoo-lan was behind this I should have known.

-Hoo-Lan- Good evening all I was hoping that you would find out about Victoria sooner or later.

-Zim- Hoo-Lan why would you show the human the arachnid.

-Amethyst- Dad why would you keep this from me?

-Zim- Because I don't like bringing up what she put you threw.

-Amethyst- She did nothing to me it was mostly Silvia.

-Victoria- She is right I mostly just wanted to kill Dib and Gretchen.

-Dib- You see Daisy she is evil and I will destroy her right here and now. Zim give me a sword so I can annihilate her.

-Zim- No we need her blood to help our soldiers.

-Amethyst- So you have been using her like a blood bank dad that is low.

-Dib- After all she did Amethyst how can you defend her?

-Gretchen- I agree with Dib Amethyst she is a terrible.

-Amethyst- But she did warn me about what Silvia was planning.

-Dib- She was trying to scare you.

-Victoria- No I wanted Amethyst to beat Silvia to pay her back for all the terrible things she did to me. As for you and Gretchen Dib after being tortured for years I did not see a reason to destroy you. I just want my freedom and dignity back.

-Dib- You will get no such thing. You almost destroyed everything I care about you should die.

-Daisy- No dad listen to me please you have to hear about the day I met Victoria then you can see she changed.

Setting 4 The Past

Daisy was four years old in this past seen carrying a note book and following her dad around on Vort.

-Daisy- Dad why are we exploring the cells I want to go play with my friends?

-Dib- In a minute Daisy you have to learn about the enemy.

-Daisy- But we are friends with aliens.

-Dib- No not all aliens are like that sometimes an alien can act like your best friend but in reality she is pure evil.

-Daisy- Not all aliens are Victoria Daddy.

-Dib- Daisy I am serious you have to be prepared for anything. You remember what I taught you she almost destroyed your mother. If she had succeeded, you would never have been born that is why you have to be prepared. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. (He said hugging her.)

-Daisy- Ok Dad I understand.

-Dib- Good now Daisy this alien is a Vorcian notice the horns they remind you of… (Daisy saw an alien mouse run into the wall and disappear to the right corner.)

-Daisy- Huh where did it go. Neat a secret passage. (She walked down it.)

-Victoria- Hoo-Lan come on everyday you tell me to be patient, but I am running out of that. I go through torture every day please I just want it to end.

-Hoo-Lan- I know Victoria and I am trying to but….

-Daisy- Huh Victoria it can't be. Wow you do look just like an Irken with a spider's body.

-Victoria- And you look a lot like your mother, but you have your father's hair. Yes, I know who you are. Hoo-Lan said your parents got married and had you. Go on say what you will tell him if you want. I would be better off dead anyway.

-Daisy- Well I ahh Dad said you are evil.

-Victoria- I was, but I don't see a point in it. I just want to get out. I am the last of my kind and I am rotting away in here. So just end it. Every day I go threw torture my blood is drained and I can barely see a thing after words and then the next day it is the same thing. So what is the point of living.

-Hoo-Lan- No Victoria don't say that. Daisy you have to keep this a secret. I knew Victoria's parents and I don't want her to die. She deserves a second chance. Miamoto should have listened to me and Sapphire neither one of us wanted him to destroy the arachnids they deserved better.

-Dib- NO THEY DON'T! After all that she did to us Daisy she deserves that cell and everything she gets.

-Daisy- But dad I…

-Dib- No I won't let it happen again. Thistle let's destroy her.

-Daisy- No I won't let you. (She grabbed Zim by the hand and used his DNA to open the cell and Victoria was set free.) Come on Victoria we have to get out of here. (They ran off.)

-Gretchen- No Daisy come back.

-Zim- That little rat. (His communicator came out.) Attention everyone there is an escape arachnid on the loose recapture it right away by any means necessary.

-Daisy- Come on Victoria we have to find you a ship so you can run away and…

-Victoria- No there is no point they will find me. Daisy I know you want to give me a second chance you are so much like your mother but maybe I deserve to die. After what I did to your parents and…

-Irken1- Get going you monster your new home is right this way. Hey what are you two doing here you. (The convict which looked like an alien octopus jammed the Irken into the wall and got his gun as a result he seized Daisy.)

-Convict- Thanks for the distraction girls. Now if any of you try anything, I will kill the kid.

-Victoria- No you let her go. (She hit him hard and Daisy was set free.)

-Convict- How dare you release my hostage you will pay for that. (He grabbed her and threw her against the wall.)

-Daisy- Victoria no.

-Convict- Now where were we. (He said grabbed Daisy with his tentacle.)

-Gretchen- Stay away from my daughter. (She cut off his tentacle releasing Daisy.)

-Convict- Ahh! I will destroy you for that. (He fired the gun on Gretchen.)

-Victoria- No Gretchen look out. (She got in the way and the gun blasted her.)

-Zim- I think you have caused enough commotion. (He said firing a net gun on the monster the net became solid and turned into a metal circle.) Let that be a lesson to you no one escapes Vort while I am in charge. (He then threw cuffs on Victoria that magnetized her to the floor.)

-Dib- Thanks Zim now I can cut off her head. (He said taking Gretchen's sword, but she stopped him.)

-Gretchen- Dib stop it.

-Dib- Gretchen what are you doing? Did she do something to you?

-Gretchen- No she saved me. That convict tried to kill me and she got in the way.

-Dib- But she why would you do that Victoria?

-Victoria- Because I can't just stand back and let a child or an unborn baby die. So many of my people died like that on that terrible day. I don't want any more fighting.

-Daisy- She also help to save me dad can't you see she has changed?

-Dib- I don't know it could all be a trick.

-Amethyst- Dib is right which is why I have decided that she needs probation not torture.

-Zim- What do you mean Amethyst?

-Amethyst- I mean that Dash will take care of her. After all he was in jail for years and he knows how to treat prisoners that deserve a second chance.

Setting 5 Dash's House

-Amethyst- You see Dash that is why we are here.

-Dash- I will take her in. I think you are right Amethyst she seems to deserve more chances to prove herself.

-Victoria- Don't worry I won't let you down.

-Amethyst- I can't believe dad lied to me.

-Dash- Don't let it get to you Amethyst he was just trying to protect you.

-Amethyst- I guess. So, but it just seems so wrong he had the ability to clone her blood, so he did not need to torture her.

-Victoria- I think he was taking his anger about what happened to you out on me.

-Amethyst- Well it stops here and now. Victoria you will have your chance for redemption mark my words.

-Victoria- Thank you so much your highness you won't regret this.

The End


End file.
